bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Voporak
Voporak is a time-sensitive servant of the Dark Hunters and a former clan leader of Stelt. Biography Voporak was once an average Parchohn and a clan leader on the Isle of Stelt. Seeking to usurp his position of power, Sidorak encouraged Makuta Zanctai to select him for experimental mutation. By combining Energized Protodermis, Roodaka's mutation Rhotuka, and other mutagenic substances, they transformed Voporak into a being sensitive to shifts in Time, one that would be able to locate the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The Makuta of Stelt lent this being to the Dark Hunters to learn discipline, but Voporak became loyal to the Hunters rather than the Brotherhood of Makuta as a result. Voporak sensed the power of the Vahi when Toa Metru Vakama used it in his fight against Teridax, and traveled to Metru Nui in search of the Mask of Time. Arriving in the Island City, Voporak made his way to the coastal gates, where he discovered Vakama, who was in possession of the mask. Voporak claimed the mask for himself, and left Vakama unconscious. "The Shadowed One", leader of the Dark Hunters, had also arrived in the city, seeking information on the whereabouts of his operatives, Nidhiki and Krekka. Voporak presented him with the Vahi, and was ordered to remain in the city. While waiting in Po-Metru, he was confronted by a massive army of Rahkshi, commanded by Teridax as a diversion. The Rahkshi threw themselves at Voporak, disintegrating upon contact with the temporal field surrounding his body. Voporak later returned to "The Shadowed One", who was engaged in a fight with Teridax. In the course of the battle, Teridax disabled Voporak by suffocating him with a Vacuum, rendering him unconscious. He then threw "The Shadowed One" into Voporak, causing the leader of the Dark Hunters to age 3000 years in a matter of seconds. Voporak survived the attack, and 1000 years later traveled to the Isle of Mata Nui after Tahu Nuva used the Vahi there. He was paired with [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]] on his search, though Ancient later returned to Odina upon learning that the Vahi was in Metru Nui with Vakama. After some time, Voporak departed to Metru Nui, where he stole the Kanohi Vahi from a protected chamber in the Coliseum, incapacitating a group of armed Ta-Matoran and a four-armed Order of Mata Nui member protecting the city. He then left the city via a hole he created in one of the city's walls. Abilities & Traits Voporak has Time-based powers. He can willingly give off a temporal force field that drastically ages anything thrown at him, this power becoming extremely potent through touch. His abilities however have no effect on the Mask of Time itself. Voporak is also sensitive to fluctuations in the fabric of time, allowing him to sense the use of and track the Kanohi Vahi. His Rhotuka has the ability to distort an opponent’s sense of time, knocking their perception of time backwards by several seconds. Voporak is extremely loyal to ''"The Shadowed One", and is willing to go to great lengths to impress his master. Tools Voporak carries an artificial Rhotuka Launcher with which he launches his Rhotuka. He also carries two large, bladed weapons. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters